The Prophecy
by Her name is Bella
Summary: Four sisters born from a human with a vampire father. Separated at birth, these four girls grow up in Vampire families, at the age of 16 they get mashed together in high school and learn about their powers. Full summ inside. Elementals.
1. Four Sisters

Summary:

Four sisters born from a human with a vampire father. Separated at birth, these four girls grow up in Vampire families, at the age of 16 they get mashed together in high school and learn about their powers. At the age of 18 they stop growing and their powers reach their full maturity. These elemental half vampires train for their destiny that they were born to complete.

Characters :

First born; Nobella Rosalie Burns.

Parents: Amelia and Roger Burns

Second born; Stephanie Amanda Rivers

Parent; Terri and Paul Rivers

Third born; Katrina Alice Wood

Parents: Hilary and John Wood

Fourth born; Adelina Isabella Wind

Parents: Darren and Sheila Wind

Chapter One: Four Sisters

* * *

Madison's POV

I was rushed into one of the private rooms in the Volterra castle along with my husband Aro,I was a fragile human married to one of the most powerful vampires in the World. There were few who knew of mine and Aro's love just us and his personal guard, all I could say is that my babies chose the right time to come, Marcus, Caius and the main guard were away in the south cleaning up the wars again. Aro had cleverly lied, convincing them to let him stay behind to attend other matters.

I cried out in pain as another round of contractions hit me. Aro took my hand and whispered to me in Italian. I laid in my bed for hours having contraction after contraction until finally.

"She's ready." Pearl called.

Heidi came in the room followed by four pairs of vegan couples.

All of a sudden my stomach started to rip as I was hit with a wave of searing pain. I knew this was it. My first child ripping through my skin and crawling out of the womb. I let out a shriek of pain. I huffed out my breath as I felt another one of my children clawed out of my womb. I looked around and noticed Aro huddling in the corner. It took everything he had to control himself. Our eyes met as I let out another scream,black spots started to appear in my vision as my third child exited my body. I pushed through the pain, black spots becoming more evident. Finally after what seemed like days my final child came out. I could feel myself dying, bleeding out in my bed. I closed my eyes ready for death to take me, but instead I was met with an intense fire that engulfed my body.

I thought I was dead, but then I realized that if I were truly dead I wouldn't be feeling this much pain. My senses had increased, I could hear everything going on in the castle, I felt that my eye sight would be even clearer but I couldn't find the courage to open them. The fire started to recede from my toes and fingers. A few hours later all that was left was my heart. My heart beat sped up to the speed of helicopter propellers then finally, it stopped. My eyes snapped open and I was up and out of my bed in a flash. I was stunned by my speed, I looked around and could see every grain of dust in the air. Someone had changed my clothes because I found myself in a white dress. I walked out of my room and down the hall where I found Aro, Heidi, the four vampire couples and my babies.

I walked over to their cribs and looked down at them. I felt a pair of hands around my waist.

"I know you don't wanna give them up baby but, we can't keep them it will be dangerous. We'll see them again." and he kissed my forehead.

I walked over to the first crib.

"Amelia, Roger, come here. This is Nobella Rosalie Burns." I smiled down at my first born. "She's going to be a feisty one, she can control the fire element. You can see it in her eyes." I gave them Nobella.

"Terri, Paul. This is Stephanie Amanda Rivers. She will be the kindest most sincere person you will ever know. She can control the water element." I kissed her forehead and gave Amanda to Terri.

"Hilary, John. This is Katrina Alice Wood. She will always be bubbly and full of energy. She can control the earth and it's element." I looked into my baby's eyes and gave her to Hilary.

"And finally Darren, Sheila. This is the youngest, Adelina Isabella Wind. She will be beautiful, and will grow up to be a great leader. She can control the air element." My eyes teared up as I gave away my last child.

"Now before you go I have to tell you something important." The couples nodded. " While the girls grow up use they're middle names as their first and vice versa they need to stay protected. They are vampires out there that will want to destroy them."

" Keep these girls separated until High School, their powers with fully mature at 18 and they will start training at 21 at the castle. Teach them to control their powers. On their sixteenth birthday give them these rings. They enhance their powers and could help them discover different sides to their abilities. They don't come with instructions, the girls will have to learn how to use them their selves. On their eighteenth birthday sit them down together and explain to them about the Prophecy, they need to be prepared.I want to talk to each couple privately. Amelia, I'll start with you." The other three couples left and I was left with Amelia and Roger.

I handed them a gold ring with a ruby in the centre with an N encrypted on it in gold. The ruby was surrounded by 4 gems; an emerald, sapphire, amethyst, and diamond. I explained to them where to live and that when Nobella started High School she is to attend Forks High School in Forks, Washington. I told them they were free to go.

Next I called in the Rivers. I handed them a gold ring with a sapphire with a S encrypted on it in gold. Surrounding the sapphire was; an emerald, amethyst, ruby and diamond, again I explained living arrangements and that when Amanda starts High School she is to attend Forks High School. After I was done they left.

The Woods walked in next. I explained the living and high school arrangements the I handed them Katrina's ring. It was a the same as Nobella's and Amanda's but the ring consisted of a emerald surrounded by a ruby, sapphire, amethyst and diamond. Once I was done the Woods left.

Lastly the Winds walked in, and for the last time I explained the living situations and handed them Adelina's ring. Just like the others Adelina's ring has a diamond as the centre jewel and was surrounded by and emerald, ruby, sapphire and amethyst, along with her initial encrypted on the centre piece.

A tear of venom slipped down my cheek as my last child left my castle.

"Heidi." I called. " Grab the boys."

Soon four 'young' vampires stood before me. The best of Aro's personal guard.

"Boys I have a special assignment for you." I assigned them each a child. "Watch over them and protect them with your life, but don't make contact, or at least try not to. Good luck boys. Make me proud, keep my babies safe."

* * *

Alright so that was chapter one. I have a lot planned for this story so I hope that every one who reads this likes it, so hopefully you can review ? Or favorite or alert hah it would be nice to know if my ideas are good or not :) I'm gonna try and post one chapter a week and if it becomes really popular then maybe twice a week. We'll see how it goes. thanks !


	2. Adelina

15 Years Later

Chapter 2

Adelina

"Bye Clara ! Bye May !" I called as I got out of Clara's car.

"Are you sure you want to walk all that way Bella? I mean we could drop you off at the front."

"Nah I'll be fine, a little exercise is good, See you !"

My name is Isabella Wind but I prefer Bella. I have grayish blue eyes and stomach length dark brown hair. I'm fifteen and I'm a half vampire with and elemental powers and I live with my happily married vampire parents.

I walked through the forest which was in between my house and the main highway. Something sweet crossed my path. My vampire senses started to kick in. I turned around quickly and was met by a boy, he was about seventeen or eighteen with messy bronze hair and golden eyes, just like my parents. I growled. He was a vampire. He looked at me confused. He took a step towards me and as a reflex I made the wind pick up. I then heard my mom call for me. I turned away from the boy and when I looked back he was gone. I frowned and continued my walk back to my house.

"Bella where were you ? I was starting to get worried !" My mother Sheila fussed.

"Mom relax I was with May and Clara, besides I sent you a text." I retorted.

"No you didn't I would have-" my mom stopped mid sentence and flipped her phone open.

"Oh." she whispered. I peered around her shoulder to see 3 new messages. I just laughed and rolled my eyes at my mother's forgetfulness.

"You forgot to put it on vibrate again didn't you." I smirked. She just laughed and told me to get inside.

Our house was huge. Well I wouldn't call it a house more like a mansion or small castle. It's a large four story house and it's very spacious. There is a beautiful fountain in the driveway and our front double door entrance is always lit up with sparkling white lights. I took my bag and climbed the grand staircase up to the second floor. I walked to the end of the hallway and climbed the crystal railed staircase up to the fourth floor. We had only moved here two years ago so I could start high school here in Forks, but I still couldn't get over my room. The fourth floor is my room. I have a large comfy queen bed in one corner of the room and adjacent to my bed is double doors that lead to my balcony over looking the back yard and forest. My room is pastel blue and purple and is very cozy. I walked over to my bed and put my bag down. I walked over to my desk and turned on my macbook pro. While I was waiting for my laptop to load, I decided to take a shower to wipe off all the dirt and make up.I walked into my bathroom and started the water. I stripped my clothes off and climbed into my shower.

I finished my shower about 20 minutes later and stepped out with a towel wrapped around my body and hair, I walked to the right of my mirror and into my closet. My walk in closet is huge, even bigger then my bathroom. I walked over to the back of my closet and opened a drawer which revealed my comfy grey sweats and pink aritzia tank top. I opened the drawer next to it and pulled out a tan bra and white underwear. I dropped my towel and got dressed before going back to my room. I plugged in my Ipod touch to my speakers and started my playlist.

I finished my homework within ten minutes not finding it challenging at all. So i put it aside and fell asleep.

I Woke up an hour later feeling a heavy wind coming from my open door. I calmed the wind down to a breeze as I walked to the doors, closing them shut. I went downstairs to find my mom and dad watching TV.

"Mom, were you in my room ?" I asked.

"No honey I wasn't." My mom's natural brown coloured hair took a carmel twist as she became nervous. "Why ?" she asked. I quickly made up a lie.

" Just looking for my cell phone, but I'll go check my room again." she nodded, buying my lie and her hair changed back to normal. My mom's power, incase you haven't guessed is to change her appearance or anyone else's. When her mood changes, so does her hair, kinda like a mood ring, except her hair actually works

I climbed back up the stairs to my room and grabbed my phone.

"Found it." I said knowing they could hear me. "I'm going for a walk." I said as I opened the double doors and stepped onto my balcony I heard leaves rustle and my head spun around to the noise, I saw a flash of bronze enter the forest.

I jumped off my balcony and floated to the snow covered ground.

As soon as my feet were on the ground I was off, like a rocket following then scent of the intruder, but he is a full vampire and way faster then me.

"Stop running away from me and talk, coward !" I spoke into the white forest. By now I had stopped running, I waited for him for a few minutes but he didn't show. I turned around to leave and saw a god standing before me. Not just any man, he was the Aphrodite of men, my eyes widened at the sight of him and I felt a slight pull towards him but I shrugged it off. The pull was probably just because of his looks.

He looked down at me with a smug expression

_She'll never know what I am._

"Did you say something ?" I asked. He shook his head. My expression turned from confused to angry when I realized that that voice was his smug thought.

"Nice try." I said as his smirk disappeared. " But I do know what you are." I said. My turn to smirk.

"But how-" I cut off his silky voice.

"Pale skin, topaz eyes, inhuman speed, your a vampire, just like my parents."

He became angry . "Well what are you ?" he sneered. " human looks, inhuman speed, pale skin, mind reading, flying. Your smell is sweet but you are not human."

I scoffed " Wouldn't you like to know. Now, what were you doing in my room ?" I snapped. I wasn't about to tell him what I was. If he found out that I was a Hybrid he'd probably kidnap me and do experiments or something. The though made me shiver.

"Truthfully ?" he asked. I gave him my 'what do you think' look and he sighed. " Watching you sleep."

My emotions went from anger to astonishment back to anger. "Well stay away from me." I whispered icily before walking away and flying back up to my room. Since when could I hear peoples thoughts?

The next day I woke up to my alarm clock going off. I rolled over in my bed and slapped the off button, I looked at the time. 6:30am, December 2nd, 2010. I groaned, today I was sixteen, I really hate birthday's but thankfully I won't have to worry about attention. Two popular girls at my school have the same birthday as me so they will receive all the attention today and I can continue through life un-noticed.

Alice Wood and Rosalie Burns, both girls are extremely popular and love getting attention, and then theres Amanda Rivers, she seems like a really nice and level headed girl, but she's really quiet, like me , and she doesn't pry.

A few minutes later my parents walked in holding a cupcake and a glass of jaguar blood. See I can live on human food but blood gives me the most energy, and personally it tastes better too, although some human foods like chocolate will beat out blood any day.

"Happy birthday Bella !" they chanted as they walked towards me. I smiled and thanked them before eating my breakfast.

"Happy birthday sweetie." my dad cooed as he handed me a velvet box. I looked up at them excitedly. I opened it, only to find the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. It was a diamond ring surrounded by a sapphire, emerald, amethyst and ruby on a gold band. On the diamond was a small A, which I assumed represented my middle name Adelina. I immediately put it on. I threw my arms around my dads neck, kissing his cheek, and then did the same to my mom. I hoped out of bed and went to start getting ready.

"Thanks mom ! Thanks Dad !I love it !" I went to the bathroom and picked out my outfit for the day. I pulled on my thong and bra and then got into my lululemon yoga pants along with my bright purple yoga shirt. I did my make up light and fixed my hair and was off.

I checked my phone and noticed I had a message from Clara letting me know she was here. Just before I walked out the doors my dad pulled me aside.

" Bella remember you have your Drivers test today right after school so no hanging or chillen or whatever you do with those girls after school." he winked at me and let me go.

Clara and May are two of my best friends, but sometimes I feel like I don't fit in with them. They've known each other their whole lives and I've only known them for two years. And no, they don't know what I am, or what I can do. They might be my best friends but I don't plan on telling them, mom said it's not safe.

"Hey !" I said with a smile as I hopped in shotgun. " Wow May I'm surprised you gave me shotgun today." I teased her.

" Yes, well it's your birthday today so it's the least I could do." She teased back at me. We talked and laughed and sang our hearts out for the 10 minute ride it took for us to get to school. Clara found a parking spot and we hopped out of her Jeep.

I was walking to my locker during break in between blocks one and two when I bumped into someone. We both bent down to pick up our books when I noticed I had knocked down Amanda. She had ice blue eyes and long straight, naturally bleach blond hair with light aquamarine streaks. It suited her perfectly.

"Sorry Amanda." I said as I picked up my books. "I'm very clumsy and I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Bella it's okay, it happens. Nice ring by the way." She said smiling up at me.

"You to," I said nodding to hers. It was similar to mine the only difference was on her ring the sapphire was in the centre and hers had a S on it in gold as well.

"Hey Amanda. Happy birthday." I said happily to her. " If you want to you should sit with me and my friends at lunch. I notice your always alone , and no one should be alone on their birthday." I gave her a reassuring smile.

"Thanks for the offer Bella and happy birthday to you too !" she gave me a final wave and smile before heading to her second class. Time passed slowly through second period but it had finally ended. Next I had double english with the two popular girls themselves, Alice and Rosalie. I walked in and sat down in an empty seat in the back, a few minutes later and Amanda walked in.

"Hey Bella, can I sit here ?" She pointed to the seat on my left.

"Of course you can !" I said smiling. She sat down and we talked and laughed together until the teacher came was easy talking to Amanda, she was extremely nice and I enjoyed her company. After an hour and ten minutes the bell ran and dismissed us to lunch. Amanda and I walked to our lockers so we could put our books away. Then together we walked to lunch. She really clicked with my friends and I was happy, now I had someone to be close with. It's not that I wasn't close with Clara or May, they've just known each other longer so when we became friends I always felt the odd one out.

Two hours later and school had ended. "Hey Amanda." I called running out of the school. When I finally caught up to her. I invited her over after I took my drivers test. She eagerly agreed and I gave her my number so I could text her later after I was done.

I had passed my test with flying colours. Zero demerits ! My dad picked me up at the Drivers building. I was ecstatic My drivers card was coming in in a few days and I was sooo excited!

"What are you doing dad ? This isn't the way home." I looked over at my dad.

"I know." he said smirking over at me. We drove for a little longer and finally pulled into a car dealership got out of the car and went in. My dad walked to the front counter and I followed.

" Hi I'm here to pick up the Lincoln navigator that I ordered a few weeks ago." My eyes widened.

"Right this way sir." We followed the employee to the back where we were met by a gold lincoln navigator. I was in love. We set up all the insurance and we were ready to go. As we were leaving the dealership my dad threw me the keys.

"Don't stay out to late."

"Don't worry dad, I won't because Amanda is coming over soon. I'll just go pick her up and come over."

"Amanda ?"

"Yeah new friend from school dad." He nodded. "Okay then. Your mother and I will be hunting by the time you get home so don't get to wild, and remember Bella-."

"I know, I know, don't let any strange people in the house vampire OR human."

He smiled, "That's my girl." He kissed my forehead before getting into his own car and driving away.

I got into my new car, and let the 'new car' smell engulf my senses. I adjusted my mirrors, locked the door and did my seatbelt up. I took out my phone and texted Amanda telling her that I needed her address so I could pick her up. Two minutes later I got a reply. I drove to her house and was there in under ten minutes. Her house was not huge but not small either, it was a large three story if you counted the attic, and expanded out across their property. I drove into her driveway and parked in front of her doors. A minute later and Amanda was coming out the front doors and hoped in my brand new car.

"Wow this is such a sick car." She exclaimed.

"Thanks I love it !" I said. We blasted the music and sung our hearts out as we drove to my house. As we pulled up my drive way, her jaw dropped.

"Holy shit ! This is your house ?"

I laughed, " Yeah."

I pulled into our 6 car garage and we got out. I unlocked the front door and we walked up the stairs to my room.

"This is your room ?" She exclaimed. Once again I laughed and nodded. I walked over to my balcony doors and opened them, letting in a cool breeze. I took a long deep breath, letting the fresh forest scent fill my nostrils.

* * *

There you guys have it Chapter 2, the first look at the girls. Now again I'm gonna ask what you guys think of my story :) Read and review? That would be absolutely amazing ! Thanks :)

p.s I'm updating every Monday or tuesday around that time :)


	3. Katrina

Chapter 3

Katrina

"Bye boys!" I called as me and my best friend Rosalie Burns got out of the car and headed for my house.

Rosalie is drop dead gorgeous, she has long strawberry blond hair and big brown eyes with red flecks in them, I know, not normal but they just mesmerize you. Anyways, all the boys love us even though Rose can be a little... Bitchy.

I'm Alice Wood, I have bust length, jet black hair with dark green tints which match my vibrant green eyes.

Rose and I linked arms as we walked up the stone pathway to my house. As some of you may have guessed, Rose and I are half vampires. I don't think I'm supposed to know that Rose is a half vampire so I just ignore it. It was funny how I found out what she was, one day we were out with the boys laughing and having a good time, I could smell Rose's Victoria Secret perfume but then out of no where her scent mixed with something sweet and I just knew that she was like me. I kinda of shook my head in shock but no one else noticed. Not even Rose. Less then 10 seconds later, all I smelt was her Victoria perfume again. I could have been hallucinating the scent for all I know but my gut was telling me that it was very real.

We entered my large three story house and went up to the third floor. Most of the third floor is my room, but my parents insisted that they have a little room for all my childhood memories. I think they should just move on, pack it up, let me knock down the walls and make my room bigger, but they won't let me. I begged and pleaded, I even used my puppy dog face but they didn't give in. Whatever my room is still big.

We entered my room and laid down on my queen sized bed. We did our normal routine and gossiped. Rose mostly talked, while I mostly listened. I started to zone out when her tone got serious.

"Alice, I know we've only been best friends for two years now but I trust you. I'm different from other people Alice." Rosalie stuck out both her hands and closed her eyes. Her lips started moving so fast that even I couldn't understand what she was whispering. A small flame sparked in between her palms, her eyes scrunched and the flame grew bigger. She started to whisper a little louder and once again the flame got bigger. My eyes were trained on the fire in front out me, the flame danced in thin air, it started to turn and twist into a ball the size of baseball. She relaxed and opened her eyes. With one last whisk of her hands the flames dispersed and she held her palms to her chest, head looking down.

My eyes were wide. So that was her power. She could control fire.

"So now you know Alice. My deepest darkest secret." She kept looking down as though she was ashamed. I motioned for her to follow me. I opened my door and stepped out onto the little balcony my parents had built for me. I closed my eyes and spoke to the earth with my mind. I urged the element with thoughts of encouragement, egging it on. I opened my eyes when I heard the small cracks and snaps of bark. Before our eyes a blossom tree grew to the balcony and its flowers opened in full blossom.I made a thick trunk reach out towards us. I stepped on it and Rose followed silently. I shrunk the tree so we got back to the ground, I took some blossoms in my hand and we went for a walk.

"I'm different too Rose." I said smiling up at her, plucking the petals off their bud. We went for a long walk and talked about our powers. Apparently when we turned 18 we would stop aging and our powers will reach their full maturity. Her parents told her all these things. She grabbed my hand and looked at my ring that I got this morning.

"I have the same ring." She showed me hers, " But notice how the ruby is in the centre of mine and yours has the emerald in your centre. It got me thinking What if my power was not only to conjure up fire but to control the whole element ? Think about it! It's why my stone is a ruby ! Same with you, what if you can do more then just make trees grow ? And your ring is the emerald; earth, you can control the earth element." By now we were back in my room.

"Alice," Rose said slowly. "There's three other stones on that ring. What if there are three others out there like us?" I paused. That was food for thought.

My thoughts were interrupted by Enrique's Tonight.

Rose answered her call. "I have to go Alice my mom is here." I nodded giving her a big hug.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow. My car's coming in tonight." I told her as she left. She nodded and was gone. I had a lot to think about. What if she was right ? Then the sapphire would mean the water element and the diamond would mean the air element, but what would the amethyst be? What was the fifth element? I decided that I should just take a walk and figure things out a bit.

I had been walking for about an hour when I came across the Wind's property. I knew I was far and should start heading back, but then I saw her. Bella standing out on her balcony looking for something. I ducked behind a tree as her gaze came my way. I saw her go back inside and I let out a breath of relief. As I turned around to go I was met by a boy. He was our age, around seventeen. He had wild bronze hair and golden eyes.

"You shouldn't be should go." his velvet voice hung in the frost bitten air.

"Whatever vampire. What are you my mother ? I don't think so. And unless your her brother or father or family friend, you should take your advice and go." He just stared at me. "Or are you some pedophile creeping at teenaged girls through their four story window?" I said, satire dripping from my voice.

He scoffed, "Hardly, I'm just passing through, but it's not safe for a young pretty girl such as yourself to be out here alone."

"I can take care of myself." I answered my eyes narrowing. I turned away and ran back to my house. After what just happened I was starting to believe Rose.

"Alice !" my dad called. I ran down with my vampire speed.

"Is my car here?" I squealed, bouncing up and down with excitement. My mom threw me the keys. I went out and looked at my new 2010 Escalade. Once again I squealed in delight.

"i'm taking her out for a test drive!" I yelled at my parents. I got in my escalade and smoothed my hands over the wheel. She was beautiful.

* POP *

"Hi mom." I looked over and saw my mother sitting in the passengers seat. Yes my Momma Wood can Teleport. It's a totally sweet power but you can't get away with anything. She always knows where you are.

"Katrina." I made a face, I hated when she called me by my middle name.

"Hilary." I retorted. She ignored me.

"Now I want you to be safe, just because you have your license and a car does not mean you get to abuse it, which means you get a curfew. Ten on school nights and twelve on weekends."

"One! Come on mom twelve is to early !"

"How about we compromise. Twelve thirty."

"Twelve forty five?"

"Fine Katrina, twelve forty five it is but if you don't obey the curfew then you won't be allowed out understand?" I nodded and kissed her on the cheek. Another pop and she was gone.

I started my baby and went for a drive across town. I decided that I might as well get a few groceries, my human side was kicking in. I went to the nearest Save On and picked up a few items, then I went home. I did my nightly routine and then went to bed.

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face. No more flirting with horny teenaged boys so me and Rose could get a ride to and from school. I had a car of my own and I plan on using it all the time! I got dressed, looking extra hot today, I had to look good next to my car. I finished doing my makeup, I threw on my leather jacket and I was off. I got in my car and drove off to pick up Rose. I know it was wrong, but I sent her a text while I was driving, but it's not like it mattered that's one thing I loved about being a half vampire, you can multitask like crazy and still be able to keep your focus on something important, like driving.

A few minutes later and I pulled up to Rose's house. Her house was bigger then mine. It too was a three story, but hers was longer length wise. It is a beautiful modern day mansion.

I honked the horn and not even a minute later Rose was in the passenger seat.

"Should you be using your vampire speed?" I questioned. She shrugged me off.

"My parents don't care, I told them that you know what I am." My eyes widened. I didn't think that was safe, especially on my part.

"Do your parents know what I am?" She shook her head and I let out a sigh of relief. She looked at me and smiled.

"I knew you wouldn't feel safe if I told them so I decided I should just leave it." I smiled back at her .

"What did they say?"

"At first they were mad but then they just warned me to watch out and make sure that I knew what I was doing, if not the consequences would be sever. Blah, blah, blah. I told them that they won't have to worry about anything, cuz I trust you." Once again we smiled at each other. It was one of these moments that having Rose as a friend was worth it. Most people thought she was always bitchy but they didn't know her like I did. Deep down she's sweet and a loyal friend.

"Thanks Rose." A few minutes later and we were at school.

All the heads turned our way as we got out of the car. But the stares didn't last long. A gold lincoln navigator pulled into the parking lot not to soon after us.

Wouldn't you know it, out stepped Bella Wind and Amanda Rivers. Weird, I never knew those two were friends, anyways Bella's car was more then nice. It was beautiful, almost made me jealous. Almost. I skipped over to Bella and Amanda with a big smile on my face.

"Hi Bella, hi Amanda!" They looked shocked. "That's a really nice car. Did you get that for your birthday ?"

"Yeah. I did. I love it, what about yours?"

"Same ! I exclaimed. I looked at Rose and saw she was annoyed. "Anyways, Rose and I have to be off to class. Bye !" Rosalie gave them a fake smile as we walked to our first class of the day.

"Why did you talk to them ?"

"Because she has a really nice car and I thought that I should comment on the fact."

"Seriously Alice ? They aren't even popular. Things like that could ruin your rep or worse mine !" I rolled my eyes at Rose's bitchy comment.

"My rep is the last thing on my mind."

"Fine, whatever."

I just shook my head, "See you in english."

My first two classes went by agonizingly slow, finally the third period bell rang, time for english. We never paid attention in english, but it's not like we needed to. I knew everything they were teaching us. Hell, I could probably teach the class and probably do a better job. Anyways this was the only class I had with Rose so we usually gossiped, and her gossip topic for the day? Bella Wind. I swear Rose is bipolar; sweet and sincere one minute, then a total bitch the next.

"Seriously. I can't even handle that wanna be. Like, she comes in with her expensive vehicle and clothes, trying to steal our popularity ! She just thinks she's the shit, well newsflash she's not !"

"Well Rose her family is the richest in the town." I knew I should have said more, I could have but it would have been pointless, trying to stop Rosalie during a rant was like trying to take down the great wall of China with a stick; impossible.

"I don't care if she is the richest, what I care about is popularity, and if she thinks she can barge her way into our group then she's got another thing coming. And her hair is like so Miley Cyrus wanna be. Don't even get me started on her eyes, like get some contacts freak ! How can they be grey all the time?" Rose kept on going, and it was starting to annoy me, so for once I paid attention in class.

Third block ended and lunch started. Rose had moved on to other girls, criticizing their looks and behaviour. I sighed, I hope she wasn't going to be like this for the rest of the day.

Lunch was almost over when rose really started to get nasty. What she was saying was crude, and so out of character. Yeah, Rose could make nasty remarks and snide comments, but she never said anything this offensive. The sad thing was that mostly everyone at our table was laughing. I looked at Rose with a frown on my face. Her hair looked more red then blond and the red flecks in her eyes were more noticeable then usual. Something wasn't right.

"Rose, let's go to the washroom." She gave me a scowl.

"No, I'm good." She turned to the rest of the group. I was starting to get mad.

"Now!" She flipped her hair over her shoulder as she got out of her chair, throwing me a lazy and unamused look.

We entered the Women's bathroom which was just off the cafeteria doors. As soon as the door shut I gave her hell.

"What the hell Rose!" She gave me an uninterested look.

"What?"

"What?What ? Rose I know you can be bitchy but I've never seen you this nasty." I exclaimed throwing my hands in the air.

"I'm sorry Alice but something in these people just ignite a flame within me." As she said that she snapped her finger and a small flame was floating in her palm.

"Put it out ! What if someone comes in and sees !" Rose rolled her eyes. "Seriously Rose you need to stop."

"Why ? I have the power. Why not use it ?"

My jaw dropped as the flame got bigger. I closed my eyes and made tree bark grow on her face. She looked in the mirror and screamed. I decided that was enough and released the earth quietly, thanking it. Rose closed her eyes and brought her hand up to her temple. I took her other hand which was lying at her side and pulled her out and into the almost empty hall.

"Rose, are you okay ?" She blinked looking confused.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why ?" I noticed her eyes had darkened to their normal brown and her hair had lightened.

"Rosalie... Have you been drinking enough blood? At least twice a week?"

"No I've stopped for about a month now, why ?"

My eyes widened, although I didn't know much about our kind ( hybrids) I knew that not drinking blood made us weak, vulnerable. It made it easier for full vampires too possess us. Lack of blood can change our moods, but not that much. I wonder if Rose had been possessed.

"Well Rose. I think it's time you go hunting."

* * *

Well thats chapter 3 I really hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry to say that i wont be updating for a few weeks, I have my finals that I have to worry about. And I wasn't even sure bout posting this chapter before my first final on wednesday, but I decided why not.

Anyways More chapters coming your way. Hope you can leave me a review or favourite it or just read it :)

Thanks


	4. Stephanie

Chapter 4

Stephanie

* * *

"Okay what was that all about ?" I asked Bella.

"My car I guess, haha. I don't know Rosalie didn't seem to happy. Whatever she can deal with it." We bumper shoulders and entered the school.

I'm Amanda Rivers I have long blond hair with aquamarine streak in my hair, I have bright blue eyes. I used to be alone all the time until yesterday, my sixteenth birthday. Bella Wind came up to me and invited me to sit with her and her friends at lunch and since then we become close. Although I've only known Bella for a few days I feel like Bella is more then a friend, she feels like a sister to me. We get along great; we are both pretty quiet and we're not boy driven. She's really nice and sincere. She's challenged me to step out of my comfort zone and for once I felt confident.

Even though our birthday was yesterday it doesn't feel like I'm sixteen. I feel no different, look no different, well except I feel a little stronger in my element, but that's about it. I don't know why they call it a sweet sixteen, you're a year older then fifteen, let's call it sweet and give people a reason to throw a huge party.

"Amanda, Amanda. Hello?" My eyes focused to what was in front of me.

"Hey sorry, I kind of dazed off."

"I kind of figured that, I've been waving my hand in front of your face for almost ten minutes now." Bella laughed. I smiled at her.

"Bella, I'll be right back. I have to go to the washroom." She nodded and turned back to May and Clara. I entered the nearest washroom which was just off the cafeteria. I walked in to the stall furthest from the door. I did my business and was just about to exit my stall when the doors flew open.

"What the hell Rose?" I froze I knew exactly who that voice belonged to. Alice Wood, that meant the other girl was Rosalie Burns.

"What?"

"What ? What ? Rose I know you can be bitchy but I've never seen you this nasty." I knew it was wrong to eavesdrop but I couldn't see to make myself move. I peeked through the crack of the door.

"I'm sorry Alice but something about these people just ignite a flame within me." As Rosalie said this she snapped her fingers and a small flame appeared in her palm. A lighter, it must have bee one of those Zippo lighters that you can snap and light it.

"Put it out ! What if someone comes in and sees it ?" There was a pause and the light still shone from Rosalie's palm. I tried to get a better view but I couldn't risk getting caught, Quietly I sat down on the toilet seat and buried my face in my hands. All I wanted was to get out of the washroom and these two were making it impossible.

"Seriously Rose Stop."

"Why ? I have the power, why not use it ?" I rolled my eyes , talking about her popularity again. I heard her scream. My head shot up at her shriek, what did I miss ? I looked through the crack to see Rosalie massaging her temple. Whatever it was I missed it. Alice took her other hand and pulled Rosalie out the bathroom. I waited a few minutes just to make sure the coast was clear. I got out of my stall, washed my hands and went back to the three girls waiting at our table.

"What took you so long ?" I hated lying to Bella, but I wasn't sure if it was a story to share.

"Oh I had to make a call." She narrowed her eyes. She knew it was a lie. I shook my head, she sighed but dropped it. Lunch ended soon after and Bella and I went our separate ways.

"So how were your afternoon classes?" I asked Bella while getting into her car, trying to avoid the pink elephant in the car.

"Boring, I had a headache all afternoon. How were your ?" So Bella was going to ignore it for now.

"Mine was boring too. Mr. Machney didn't show up for Bio so we had a free period." I answered nodding my head, the tension growing.I heard Bella sigh as she started the car.

"Mandy?" She paused gauging my response for the nickname. I liked it. "Did you really have to make a phone call today at lunch ?" She asked me hesitantly, her eyes shifting back to the road. I sighed, there was no way I could keep this from Bella and I didn't feel like lying to her again, so I told her;

"Well I was in the washroom and just as I was about to leave my stall, Rosalie and Alice came in arguing. I didn't know what to do so I just sat there waiting for them to finish. They were arguing about how Rosalie being more bitchy then normal when Rosalie said that something about these people ignite a fire within her. And when she snapped her fingers a small flame was in her hand." I paused to catch my breath."I couldn't see clearly but I'm pretty sure she lit one of those Zippo lighters, the ones that you can snap and light it. But still it's dangerous to play with fire. Anyways, Alice said some words and they left. I waited a few minutes before going out to make sure they weren't coming back, then I washed my hands and went back to you guys." I finished huffing out my breath. By the time I was finished telling my story we had arrived at my house. I looked over at Bella who was wearing a frown. I knew she wanted to talk about what I had just told her but she already knew I couldn't hang out with her tonight.

"So you're absolutely sure you can't hang out tonight ?" She asked again. I threw her a half smile. I hated lying to Bella it made me sick to my stomach, it's why I never had friends. I never had to worry about cover stories about my family.

"Sorry Bella, family night. I'm never allowed out on fridays. We can hang out tomorrow though." She smiled and we said our goodbyes. As I walked toward my front doors I thought once again about having to lie to Bella, and I much as I hated doing it, there was a part of me that she could never know about. The truth is that I didn't have family night tonight. Instead it was my first night of training with my elemental powers. Ever since yesterday I felt a little stronger with my element.

"Hi mom, hi dad.I'm home." I said into the empty foyer. My dad walked in and hugged me.

"How is my little Manda?" He asked, teasing me. I giggled.

"Dad!" We smiled at each other and then were joined by my mother.I went over and gave her a hug too.

"What time do I start my training?" I asked anxiously.

"Three thirty." My mom answered.

"Manda come out to the garage with me for a second please." I followed my parents to the garage and they flipped on the lights. My jaw dropped, in the middle of the garage was a black Vanquish. I died on the inside. They got me my dream car! I squealed and hugged them both. My dad handed me the keys.

"Its a few minutes before three, go take her for a spin, just be back by three thirty okay ?" I nodded enthusiastically as I snatched the keys and jumped in the front leather seat." New car smell entered my nose as I took a deep breath. I pulled out of the garage and circled around our driveway and down the road to the gates. Once past the gates I headed right past the river that lead to our backyard and out of Forks city limits towards Port Angeles. Once I hit the primary highway I sped up. 100 km/h, 120, 140 , 160! The speed gave me a rush as I let out a laugh. I slowed down as I came close to Port Angeles. I just made a forty five minute drive in about ten.

I parked at a small bakery and got myself a cupcake. I moaned as the chocolate cake melted in my mouth. After I finished I got back in my car. I looked at the time on the dashboard. Three fifteen, time to get going. I blasted my music and made the same ten minute journey back to my house. I arrived a few minutes early so I go myself a glass of blood. Lions blood always tasted best after eating chocolate. As I downed my drink, my dad walked into the kitchen and asked if I was ready to start. I followed dad outside to the river. We kneeled beside it.

"Now Manda, I know you can already create a water ball so let's start with that. I also know you have never done anything by the river, but I believe that the water from the river will help strengthen your ball instead of you only using water molecules from the air. Try mixing both together." I nodded and started with the water molecules in the air. I concentrated my eyes flashing to different places in front of me as I talked to the element. Slowly blue spots showed up in my vision representing the water molecules. I kept mumbling my words of encouragement as they grouped together in my palm. I started to roll my hands above each other, twisting and turning the molecules as they fused into a small ball floating between my two turning hands. I released one hand and placed it in the river. The water from the river traveled up my arm and across my shoulder down my other arm to my palm. Although the water made soaked my marks on my clothes, I was dry. As the river water mixed with the water that was pulled from the air, a shot of energy surged through my body, allowing me to support the elements power for a little longer. I withdrew my hand from the river and went back to twisting and turning the water. Instead of the small baseball sized water ball that I usually made, was now the size of a small dodgeball and the water was twisting and turning at a now dangerous speed.

"Good Manda ! Now release it at a tree or large rock." I nodded and pulled my hands back into my chest, my palms touching. Then I snapped my arms forward and in a flash the lethal ball of my element clashed against the huge boulder that was about fifty feet away from us. A *** CRACK * **echoed through our yard. My father and I looked at the rock to see that my water ball had almost cracked it in half. I squatted on the ground feeling drained. I looked up at my dad with a smile.

"Amanda, that was amazing! So powerful for your first try." He praised. Event hough water gave me energy, I felt extremely tired. We went up to the housed and I went up to my room. I quickly finished my homework before supper.

I awoke to the sound of my parents calling me down for dinner. I slowly rolled out of my bed and quickly went to my bathroom to splash water on my face. As I looked in the mirror I noticed my face looked tired and i had dark rings under my eyes. I bent down under my running sink and cupped my hands so I could catch water. As the water hit my exhausted face, I felt a glow. Instead of the water rolling off my face, my pores absorbed the water. As the water entered my skin the dark rings under my eyes disappeared and my skin glowed with this new found energy. I walked down to my parents who were just putting the finishing touches on my dinner .

"Dad..." I asked hesitantly. He looked up. "Can my element regenerate energy ?" His eyes widened.

"So it's true." He stated.

"What's true ?" I asked. My mother walked over to her husband and wrapped her arms around his waist. He looked down at her and she nodded.

"Well Amanda, there was this rumour that some vampires with elemental abilities can regain energy or heal them selves or even others with their element. But they would have to train really hard and for a long time before they are even close to obtaining that connection. Either that or their powers are stronger then the average vampire." My dad finished.

"But I'm not a full vampire, so do those rules still apply?"

"Well Amanda, apparently they don't because from what I'm guessing from your previous question, water gave you back the energy it took during your training lesson today. But I also believe that you will be extremely powerful in your element." My father smiled up at me. I was frozen in a happy stupor. I ate my food as my parents sipped on their cups of blood. After everything was washed I took an empty water bottle and a knife and went upstairs to my bedroom. I went straight to my bathroom. Was my dad right? Could water heal my wounds? I went to the sink, knife in hand. I sliced the knife through my palm. I silently gasped out in pain. I ran my hand under the sink, and the water ran red. I pulled my hand out from the water but it was still bleeding badly. A wave of disappointment hit me. I guess it can't heal my wounds. Dejected, I wrapped my palm in gauze and a bandage. I cleaned the knife and sink with bleach. Hopefully the bleach was enough to hide the salty smell of my blood and venom. I didn't feel like explaining things to my parents . I walked back into my room and turned on my T.V. I twisted the light switch, making my lights dim. Because of the winter season it was already dark at seven. I turned the volume of my T.V. Down and switched the channel to 520, Paranormal State, my favourite show was on. I loved this show because it was cool how the humans used machines to find ghosts and spirits. If you out a vampire in their places a lot ore would be seen and heard. I laid on my bed and watched the show until I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up the next morning and immediately took a shower. As I entered my bathroomI noticed that my skin still carried the glow of energy from yesterday. I then winced at the memory of my hand, how was I supposed to cover that cut up ? It isn't exactly small. I slowly unwrapped the bandage and pulled back the gauze. My jaw dropped as i gasped. My cut; instead of a disgusting scab as it should have been; was now a fading scar. I did a happy dance . Water could heal my wounds, it just took a whole twelve hours to do. Curiosity stuck me, and I put my hand under the sink and ran water over the scar. I stopped the water as I watched the remaining beads of water all drift towards my scar. Then my scar absorbed the droplets and within ten minutes my scar had completely disappeared.I opened and closed my fist, staring in astonishment. This power was so sweet. I frowned as a small wave of sadness washed over me. It was just another secret that I had to keep. What if I got cut and they wanted me to clean it with water ? What would I do then ? If it heals fast they'll think I'm an even bigger freak! I shook off the what ifs and hoped in the shower to continue my routine for school. Then I was off to play my part in a society where I knew I would never belong.

* * *

Omg I am so sorry this took much longer then I expected. My life has been really crazy and i couldn't find the time to type this chapter ! So because of my hectic schedule I'm pushing the update date to every second monday. I feel soooooo bad . but hopefully this is a good chapter.

R&R

PS HAPPY VALENTINES DAY !


	5. Nobella

First off I have to say how sorry I am that its been so long since I last updated. My life has been crazy hectic in the past year and i feel terrible so hopefully you all forgive and heres a little something to get the ball rolling again.

Previously:

My cut; instead of a disgusting scab as it should have been; was now a fading scar. I did a happy dance . Water could heal my wounds, it just took a whole twelve hours to do. Curiosity stuck me, and I put my hand under the sink and ran water over the scar. I stopped the water as I watched the remaining beads of water all drift towards my scar. Then my scar absorbed the droplets and within ten minutes my scar had completely disappeared.I opened and closed my fist, staring in astonishment. This power was so sweet. I frowned as a small wave of sadness washed over me. It was just another secret that I had to keep. What if I got cut and they wanted me to clean it with water ? What would I do then ? If it heals fast they'll think I'm an even bigger freak! I shook off the what ifs and hoped in the shower to continue my routine for school. Then I was off to play my part in a society where I knew I would never belong.

Chapter 5

Nobella

What was going on with me ? It's like everything was happening in slow motion. I lost sight of Alice, all I could do was feel her pulling me into the forest. I heard a scram as my body was shutting down. My vision went black, I was scared. What was happening to me? A white figure came creeping out of the darkness, the figure turned into a masked face. "You're mine." it said, it's deep voice surrounding me in the darkness. I screamed and tried to run. I tried to fight it, I could feel it trying to take over my body, is this what it felt like being truly possessed? I heard more people surround me my body flooded with heat as my fear grew. Alice was the only one who knew about me and what I could do. I felt my hands catch on fire. I tried to stop it but I couldn't, i let my own flame engulf my body. The voice in my head kept laughing at me. I could feel myself shaking. I was trapped in my own mind and I was scared. Why couldn't I open my eyes ? Keep fighting Rosalie, I need to keep fighting.I pushed as hard as I could letting out a scream and for the first time in an hour I could open my eyes. My eye were met with not Alices bright green eyes but golden ones. Instead of Alice's long black hair I saw short curly brown hair and a huge chest which was on top of mine.

"Edward, Jasper, Riley, we need to get these girls to the safe house this is happening a lot sooner then expected." I felt so weak, the forest was spinning. I felt two strong arms wrap themselves around me as I was picked up off the forest floor. I could hear Alice freaking out, I looked around and found her yelling at a bronze haired boy.

"Just passing through eh! Who are you and what do you want with us ?" Being in this mans arms I felt a connection, a bond, I felt safe. "Alice," I whispered. "It's okay they aren't going to hurt us." What was I saying! They were complete strangers. "Rosalie how can you say that! You were just nearly possessed ! How do we know that it wasn't them who just tried to possess you I me-" Alice stopped mid sentence as the curly blond haired boy touched her arm and told her to relax. I looked up at theman carrying me. "What's your name ?" I asked him. "Emmett." "I'm-" "Nobella, I know, but you go by Rosalie." Emmett said. " How do you know that?" I asked. "I know a lot of things about you Rosalie, but that will all be explained very soon. Edward, Riley, you need to go get Adelina and Stephanie, meet us at the safe house." The bronze haired boy and dirty blond left us. Who were theses girls and where was the safe house ? I had so many unanswered questions. My hands flew around Emmett's neck as he took off at vampire speed. I froze he was a vampire. My hands grew hot as I became nervous, I didn't feel very safe anymore.

"That feels nice." Emmett said smiling down at me, his dimples showing. I didn't smile back.

"You're a vampire." is all I said. I closed my eyes and focused my energy on my hands which started growing hotter.

"Ow ! Jesus Christ!" Emmett yelled and he dropped me. As soon as my feet hit the ground I took off in a sprint as fast as I could manage.

"Jasper, Alice we'll meet up with you at the safe house."I could hear him catching up to me so I tried going faster, but I was already so tired. I had to stop otherwise I was going to collapse again. I heard his footsteps slowly approach me, my back towards him.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Look I know you're not trying to help us so why don't you cut the crap and tell me what you want from us!" After he didn't answer I started to walk away from him but he grabbed my arm and spun me around, sparks spread from where he grabbed my arm through the rest of my body. I gasped and pulled away.

"Rosalie I can tell you are stubborn but please just listen to me when I say that we are here to help you. It's our job. Now can we please get back to the house, everyone will be waiting for us, including your parents." He held his hand out towards me and I took it. Sparks spread throughout my body once again but I ignored it while he looked down at me. After 10 minutes of walking we came upon a small house. Emmett opened the door for me and I walked in to see four sets of parents, the three other boys and Alice, Stephanie and Bella.

"Sit down Rose. There are some things we need to tell you. All of you." said my mother. I sat down next to Alice on the small leather couch. Mrs. Wind, Bella's mom started to speak.

"Look girls this is tough for us but you need to listen carefully, there's a lot to take in." We all nodded silently before she continued.

"Two thousand years ago there was a prophet who went by the name of Nab. She was a very old but wise and powerful witch. It was the year of the meteor shower that she came out with a prophecy. On December the 2nd, four girls will be born to a vampire father and human mother, They shall not be one or the other but to powerful for either or. These creatures shall possess powers that even the strongest witch or vampire will be envious. The four born to this day will be able to control the five elements. The eldest will control fire, the second eldest shall control water, the third eldest shall control earth and the youngest, barley getting out of birth alive shall be the most powerful, having her powers fused with the unborn males power. They will grow up apart until high school where they shall meet and on their eighteenth birthday they and their powers will mature. The girls will come to take their place at the thrones of the supernatural world. But beware there will be many who will try to destroy them, they must ascend to Asena where they can properly rule alongside their imprints. At Asena they must train for the battle of supernatural powers and their kingdom, few will survive and one of the four will perish. Only after the battle can the rulers the restore balance to the supernatural world."

After ten minutes of silence, I broke it, "We're sisters?"I looked to my mother who nodded.

"We're royalty?" asked Alice. Once again our parents nodded.

"What do they mean by imprint?" Bella asked. Mr. Wood answered that one.

"Well each one of you have a kind of soul mate. When you ascend-"

"Ascend?" asked Stephanie. "Ascend mean to mature. Now in the prophecy it says when you are eighteen but we think that it will be sooner then that. I believe that it will be when you are ready irregardless of age." answered .

"Yes. So as I was saying when you ascend you will find someone that you will completely belong to. You will have a bond stronger then anything on this earth. You will be able to communicate silently and at first you will have to always be touching one another. Your need for you other half will be demanding for the first year and then it will balance out."

"So how do we know which one is our imprint?" asked Rosalie.

"Well legends have said that by a look or touch all your ties to the earth will be cut except for one strong string attached to your imprint. And that will be what keeps you to the ground. They will stick out more then anyone around you." said Mrs. Rivers.

"Okay." I said, "I think I understand, but what do the boys have to do with anything?"

Emmett spoke up. "We were sent from Volterra to protect you as you grew up. We've been watching over you since you were given to your families."

"Okay... So where do we go from here?" Bella asked.

"Each of us will take the one we were assigned to protect home and they will pack and then we will take you to Asena... without your parents." Edward answered. I felt my eyes tear up. This was all too much. I felt Emmett grab my hand and somehow I knew that with him at my side I would get through it all.

Alright well there you go ! This one was fun to write. Dont forget to review, alert or favourite ! Again sorry for the wait!


End file.
